


through one's teeth

by zarahjoyce



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Oops, Sorry Jon, idek, poor Jon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarahjoyce/pseuds/zarahjoyce
Summary: "I was wondering if you could... you know. Give your phone to Sansa so we can talk."Pause.Pause.Pauuuuuse.At this point Jon's pretty certain he'd said something wrong - which is heartily confirmed when Arya practicallymurdershis ear by yelling, "Jon fucking Snow, you wake me up at this goddamn fucking hour expecting me to run across the fucking city just so I can give my fucking phone to my fucking--"
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 70
Collections: Jonsa New Year Drabbles





	through one's teeth

"Hey, Ar--"  
  
"It's 8 in the goddamn morning. You better have a fucking good reason for calling."  
  
Jon grins at the venom in Arya's tone. Scratch that, his soon-to-be _sister-in-law's_ tone, which, of course, will be _entirely dependent_ on whether or not Sansa will say yes to his proposal. Shifting his leg at the odd weight his pocket his currently bearing, he turns away from Theon's expectant face as he says, "It's 8 in the morning?"  
  
"So?"  
  
He hesitates. Should he start his role of guiding Arya towards becoming a mature, responsible woman like her sister, or should he wait until he and Sansa have already tied the knot to do it...?   
  
Eh.  
  
"Nothing." No sense in making an enemy out of Arya _this_ early, after all. He clears his throat. "Can I talk to Sansa?"  
  
Pause. Jon swears he can hear Arya breathe fire as she snarls, _loudly_ , "You're calling _me_ to talk to Sansa?"  
  
Time for damage control, then. "Well, she wasn't answering her phone when I called her--"

"And this affects me _how,_ exactly?"  
  
Theon snickers from behind him, making Jon turn _juuust_ to give him the finger. "I was wondering if you could... you know. Give your phone to her so we can talk."  
  
Pause.  
  
Pause.   
  
Pauuuuuse.  
  
At this point Jon's pretty certain he'd said something wrong - which is heartily confirmed when Arya practically _murders_ his ear by yelling, "Jon fucking Snow, you wake me up at this goddamn fucking hour expecting me to run across the fucking city just so I can give my fucking phone to my fucking--"  
  
 _Across the city?_ "Wait--"  
  
"--sister? Are you fucking out of your fucking mind?"  
  
"Hold on--"  
  
"If she's not answering her phone then maybe you should take a fucking hint, you--"  
  
 _"Arya."_   
  
_That_ gets her to pipe down, thankfully. 

Jon glances at Theon again, who by now was _also_ frowning. "Why would you-- isn't Sansa there?"  
  
"What?" He hears her sigh and reply, more calmly this time, "No. She's not here. Why should she be?"  
  
"She said--" Jon drags a hand down his face, stifling the rising urge to be alarmed. "She said she'd be staying with you last night, so I--"  
  
"Last night?" Arya repeats, snorting. "We didn't even _talk_ last night. What are you talking about?"  
  
"She told me--"  
  
 _Oh, god._   
  
"She told me she's leaving early because she's going to your apartment, Arya. So if she's not there, and she's not answering her phone--"  
  
No.  
  
There has _got_ to be an explanation for this.  
  
There's no way Sansa would've just--  
  
 _No._  
  
Arya seems to have picked up on his anxiety as she asks, "Jon, what are you saying? _What_ are you saying? Are you saying--"  
  
She stopped.

"I'll call Robb to check," Jon says, gesturing at Theon to get his phone out.  
  
"I'll call Dad," Arya says, before quickly hanging up.  
  
There has _got_ to be an explanation for this, Jon thinks, warily watching as Theon rings Robb up.  
  
...right?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6th Prompt: _Lies_


End file.
